Les noces de sang
by n0vembre
Summary: La fin des hommes libres est proche: les vampires ont pris le pouvoir. Edward Cullen, meneur de la révolte humaine, va apprendre à ses dépends la violence et la puissance de ses ennemis de toujours, et surtout de leur jeune prince.
1. Introduction

**Titre** : Les noces de sang

**Auteur** : n0vembre

**Raiting** : M, bien mérité à partir du troisième / quatrième chapitre !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, dont je ne suis pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler une fan, mais quelques uns de ses personnages me plaisent bien !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Introduction<strong>_

La nuit était noire, un terrible noir d'encre - Elle n'en finissait plus.

Il y avait un homme assis sur les ruines du gratte-ciel. Il avait déposé sur ses genoux une immense feuille de vieux papier, tracée de courbe incompréhensibles, qu'il striait de croix régulières. Il ne respirait plus qu'à demi, dans une intense concentration. Il n'avait rien à faire ici - personne ici ne connaissait son âge, mais ceux qui l'avaient rejoint le plus récemment s'offusquaient régulièrement de sa jeunesse. De sa beauté également. Sa mère avait beaucoup pleuré avant sa mort, à l'idée qu'il ne serait plus que cela: le meneur d'une révolte vouée à l'échec, quand il aurait pu être un dieu.

Edward Cullen s'était très vite fait à son destin. La guerre n'avait pas cessé depuis trois pleines années, elle l'avait fait orphelin. Son père avait été l'un de ses grands instigateurs, il avait tout naturellement suivi son destin, en rayant machinalement de son cœur toute trace de candeur. Sa jeune sœur, Alice, répétait à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'il était un saint, qu'il était un martyr. Il était vrai qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange à le voir courir dans la poussière et les cadavres, lui trop blanc, sculptural, couronné de feu, la hache à la main. Digne de son héritage sanglant, il savait planter ses deux grands yeux jades dans ceux de n'importe quel sceptique, et le convaincre, presque instantanément.

Les croix régulières figuraient les places successives de leurs ennemis. Ils n'étaient plus très loin – eux n'étaient pas prêts. D'une voix atone, un homme au-devant de la foule édictait pour la centième fois les instructions de combat. Resté à l'écart, Edward laissa ses yeux glisser sur l'arme à ses pieds. Trancher la gorge, d'un seul coup, sec, le plus puissant possible. Jeter la tête dans le feu que les femmes auraient allumé au préalable. Courir au plus vite, ne jamais se séparer. Compter sur le nombre. N'être jamais moins de cent contre un seul et unique homme. _Homme_ : le mot ne convenait en rien. De plus, des femmes se battaient également dans leur rang. Trois années à se battre, Edward n'en avait jamais vaincu que deux – pourtant, on le reconnaissait comme puissant. Trancher la gorge était presque impossible, courir au plus vite également. S'ils tâchaient de survivre en restant groupés, ils n'étaient guère qu'une dizaine à survivre à terme. Ces gorges ouvertes au sol ne laissaient échapper aucun sang.

Il avait mis des mois entiers à oser poser un nom sur ces êtres. Il parlait maintenant de vampire, et son corps alors tremblait tout entier. Il recouvrit son visage de ses mains. Est-ce qu'il allait survivre au lendemain ? Est-ce que la révolte allait survivre ? Ils avaient tous entendu parler par le dernier des survivants de rebelles alliés d'un nouveau meneur dans ces troupes horribles. Il avait rasé toute une ville, et tous les humains avaient disparu. Quelques cadavres exsangues, trop peu. Que devenaient ceux emportés en esclavage ?

Il descendit lentement de son piédestal, rejoignit Alice. Elle était restée également en retrait, et à en juger les larmes qui brouillaient son regard avait eu les mêmes considérations que lui. Elle tenta de lui sourire, et presque aussitôt bondit dans ses bras pour mieux sangloter.

Tu vas m'écouter, Alice. S'ils approchent, s'ils sont plus nombreux, si l'homme dont on nous a parlé est avec eux, fuis. Je t'en supplie, ne les laisse pas t'avoir.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait s'offusquer, lui donner les mêmes ordres, ou bien hurler. Elle hocha juste frénétiquement la tête, avant qu'un hoquet terrible ne vienne bloquer pour de bon sa gorge. Il referma ses bras sur son corps minuscule. Elle était toute petite, magnifiquement belle, désirable. Ces êtres ressemblaient beaucoup trop à des bêtes, il ne voulait pas qu'ils détruisent son ange. Son merveilleux, dernier ange.

« Il faut frapper fort, vite, bien, n'oubliez pas. Vous n'aurez qu'une seule chance, ne la laissez pas passer – ce sera le monstre, ou vous. Vous ne voulez pas mourir, vous voulez libérer notre race. Ils ne nous auront pas, nous les avons tenus cachés des années durant, nous ne serons pas les créatures terrifiées. Que personne n'oublie son arme. Un seul de chaque détachement frappera, mais le monstre doit penser que vous frapperez tous. Un seul, il ne faut pas que son coup soit manqué à cause de vous. Ne vous dispersez pas – Chacun est fort comme une centaine d'hommes, vous serez chaque fois une centaine d'hommes, un seul d'entre vous doit être la main armée. ». Edward était seul devant cette foule de survivants. Ils étaient tout au plus un millier, fatigués, faibles et décharnés. Eux ne l'étaient jamais – combien allaient mourir à l'aurore ?

« Est-ce que je vais mourir ? », ajouta-t-il à mi-voix. Personne ne l'avait entendu. Il tourna les talons, disparut dans la nuit.

Toute la nuit, il garda les yeux fixés sur le plafond d'étoiles. Alice, pelotonnée contre lui, était enfin parvenue à s'endormir.

Le soleil pointait tout juste à l'horizon. Edward avait soigneusement récuré tout son corps, pour effacer au mieux toute odeur corporelle. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur les paumes de ses mains, sur une large cicatrice au creux de la droite – une hache brisée. Il se souvenait encore de ce sang trop rouge, du regard du vampire sur la plaie béante. Comment avait-il survécu ? Il ne s'en souvenait pas. Il ne s'en souvenait plus. L'instinct de survie lui avait permis de planter la lame correctement dans la gorge, et puis il s'était enfui. Vivant. Tout son corps s'était glacé à l'idée de ces dents atroces plantées dans sa chair, et il avait tué pour la toute première fois.

Du coin de l'oeil, il parvint à voir la silhouette d'Alice à l'angle le plus extrême de leur troupe. Elle était assez loin, tout allait bien : au moins une part de sa famille allait survivre.

Il ramassa son arme. Un vrombissement avait gagné l'air. Entêtant. Le bruit de leur course inhumaine.

Ils attendaient la mort.

C'était cela, non ?

« Je vais mourir. »

Son cerveau était engourdi. Il devenait fou.

Fou.

Dans cette brume étrange, la première chose qu'il vit à l'horizon fut une ligne noire – elle grandissait terriblement vite. Il parvint à penser que cette vision était atroce. Et puis il aperçut un premier corps. Grand et mince, et une peau livide qui brillait déjà en milliers de diamants. Pétrifié, son arme le long de sa jambe, il discerna une couronne de boucle blondes. Un rire absurde traversa son ventre – si Alice disait de lui qu'il était un ange, alors qu'était cette créature ? Il avait reconnu leur meneur, c'était un ange de la mort. Le survivant avait dit un nom, qu'il avait presque oublié lui aussi. Il ne se souvenait que de cet interminable délire, sur l'éradication totale et définitive de la race humaine, sur ce prince des vampires qui avait décidé de faire des esclaves. Sur la peur. Mais il n'avait pas peur – non, il était étrangement pétrifié et serein.

Ils allaient trop vite. Le feu était à peine allumé, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé la force de lever son arme. Il n'y avait rien dans tout cela de normal. Son cœur battait beaucoup trop fort. Quand il releva la tête, il parvint à discerner le regard du monstre – un brun doré, qui brillait presque autant que sa chair. Il parvint à bondir, il se sentait si lent pourtant. Il entendit le cri des deux foules, il sentit la chaleur des peaux humaines qui affutaient son propre corps. Et soudain il s'enflamma. Il crut percevoir une surprise dans l'oeil sombre, il crut entendre des hurlements, il crut sentir l'odeur du sang des siens. Il hurla à son tour quand sa main se brisa sous une poigne de fer, quand le poids de la hache quitta ses doigts, et qu'il se sentit tomber sous une douleur atroce. C'était cela – il était mort. La brume revint voiler la conscience qu'il venait tout juste de retrouver – la chute fut terrible. Il se souvint du nom une seconde à peine avant la fin de son monde, le survivant avait dit ce mot-là, Jasper. Jasper avait vaincu, déjà, si tôt.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Titre** : Les noces de sang

**Auteur** : n0vembre

**Raiting** : M, bien mérité à partir du troisième / quatrième chapitre !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, dont je ne suis pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler une fan, mais quelques uns de ses personnages me plaisent bien !

_**Chapitre 1**_

La chaleur de l'enfer. Vaguement, le corps prostré se demanda ce qu'il avait mérité pour se trouver ici. Il était mort, de cela au moins il était certain – mais il lui semblait sentir de lourdes chaines au bout de chacun de ses membres, qui résonnaient à chaque mouvement. Il était presque nu, il avait mal. Il entendait des voix tout autour de lui, qui murmuraient son nom avec angoisse. C'était une monstrueuse litanie de « Edward » chuchotés, qui chaque seconde le rappelaient à son échec. En tentant de leur tourner le dos, il réalisa qu'il n'y avait aucune issue, qu'elles ne le laissaient pas en paix. Il reconnaissait certaines – certaines de ces hommes et femmes, morts à ses côtés. Qui les avait menés ici ? Ils n'avaient pas mérité l'enfer, ils s'étaient battus jusqu'au bout. Cependant, il parvint enfin à ouvrir les yeux.

Son ventre se révulsa, il bondit vers l'avant pour vomir cette vérité. La chaine à son pied se tendit, il retomba lourdement sur un dallage brûlant. Son cœur battait avec angoisse dans sa poitrine, il n'était pas normal qu'il batte encore. Son poignet droit, immobilisé dans une attelle sommaire, diffusait dans son bras entier une douleur sourde. Il parcourut la pièce du regard : les lourdes colonnades, le marbre blanc, les rideaux pourpres, et ces corps aussi faibles que le sien. Son ultime seconde de conscience revint à sa mémoire : le visage. Les diamants, le regard fixe, et ce sourire étrange, animal, sous la lourde couronne de boucles pâles. Et ce nom. Jasper. Jasper. Jasper. Le nom du monstre, le nom du plus cruel, le nom de celui qui l'avait piétiné, et ne lui avait même pas permis de mourir enfin. La frustration nouait sa gorge, pourtant il ne fut pas capable de crier. Recroquevillé sur la pierre, il plongea son visage dans ses mains et enfonça ses ongles dans son crâne. Le nom battait dans sa tête, il n'en finissait pas.

« Arrête, Edward ! Tu vas saigner, il ne faut pas que tu saignes ! ». Une main tenta de défaire sa pression, il s'entendit plus qu'il ne se sentit rugir, bondir, s'éloigner autant que les liens le lui permettaient. Il avait compris le plus horrible : ils étaient prisonniers. Ils n'étaient pas morts en héros – non, leur mort à eux serait lente, douloureuse, atrocement humiliante. Qu'il saigne. Qu'il provoque les bêtes avec le sang qu'ils aimaient tant, que les bêtes le déchiquettent, qu'elles le laissent en paix.

« Calme-toi Edward ». Cette voix était plus douce. Le touché d'une femme effleura sa tête. Inconsciemment, il en oublia le suicide. Il releva la tête : elle était magnifique. Plus vieille, très brune, l'oeil doux et tendre. Il distingua des crocs, elle n'était pas humaine – il bondit à nouveau. Prudemment, patiemment, elle refit le même geste, répéta les mêmes mots. Son échine se détendit, il tomba à ses pieds.

« Je m'appelle Esmée, je ne suis pas ton ennemie. Je suis là pour veiller sur vous ». Elle parlait très lentement, détachait chaque syllabe, et ces manières faisaient de sa voix une étrange mélodie. « Je ne me nourris pas de tes semblables. Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Je ne te veux aucun mal. Alors cesse de te blesser. C'est inutile. ». Sonné, il l'écoutait parler, immobile. Elle avait un sourire très doux, qui le terrifiait et l'apaisait à la fois. Il la haïssait tout autant qu'il sentait pouvoir lui faire confiance.

Elle se saisit avec douceur de sa main blessée, ajusta l'attelle de fortune, enroula tout autour un bandage. Il parvint à ne pas gémir sous la douleur. Il garda les yeux fixés dans les siens, la couleur était strictement identique à celle du vampire qui l'avait terrassé. A intervalles réguliers, la terreur venait le terrasser. Il avait pu reconnaître quelques visages autour de lui, il n'avait pas retrouvé Alice. Alice, son Alice. Et si elle était morte... ? Elle l'était peut-être, ou bien elle était parvenue à s'enfuir.

« Que faisons-nous ici ?

Nous ne pouvions pas tous vous tuer. Les vampires ont besoin des humains. »

Il ne parvint pas à répondre. Il savait tout cela. Il savait que ces monstres buvaient leur sang. Il savait aussi que leurs femmes étaient stériles. Une voix au creux de sa tête se mit à psalmodier le nom d'Alice. Il la préférait morte, les yeux rivés vers le ciel, sans pensée, sans peur. Il la préférait morte plutôt que portant dans son ventre... Non. Il n'osait même pas demander à cette femme si elle l'avait aperçue. Sa jolie Alice. Minuscule, jolie, ses cheveux noirs, deux yeux comme des perles. Il la préférait morte après tout, morte ou libre, que dans cette attente atroce.

« Tuez-moi.

Non, le maître me tuerait à mon tour. Vous n'avez pas remarqué ?

Remarqué quoi ?

Vous êtes le seul à être soigné. »

Il sentit alors l'odeur des cadavres. D'un seul regard, il comprit qu'ils n'avaient laissé mourir que des hommes. Des hommes qu'il avait toujours connu, certains qui l'avaient presque élevés. Une bile brûlante remonta sa trachée, il rugit encore. Esmée se saisit de son visage, il vit l'un de ses fidèles tenter de défaire cette étreinte. La vampire le projeta au loin sans vergogne, il y eut un bruit horrible d'os qui se brisait. Il essaya de se lever, de s'enfuir, trébucha dans l'étreinte des menottes. Alors Esmée l'entoura de son corps en murmurant une suite de syllabes insensées. Il ne pouvait plus arrêter de trembler. Elle l'avait tué. C'était une femme, elle était faible, une femelle mince et belle, et elle avait balayé cet homme d'un seul revers de la main. Les larmes brûlaient ses yeux, mais elle le tint fermement jusqu'à ce que les sanglots cessent. Elle l'avait tué. Mais peut-être que cet homme était plus heureux que lui. Il était mort. Il était mort, putain, en mourant il avait survécu au pire.

« Tu vas confirmer ce que je vais te dire. Tu es Edward Cullen. Tu as dix-neuf ans. Tu es le fils d'Anthony et d'Elisabeth Cullen. Tu as mené les révoltes jusqu'aux portes de notre domaine. Tu es parvenu à tuer deux d'entre nous. »

Il hocha machinalement la tête à chaque affirmation, sans même chercher à nier. La vampire esquissa un sourire étrange, atroce et magnifique. « Tu es vraiment très beau Edward, le maître n'a pas menti. Ces cheveux – elle glissa sa main dans les mèches bronzes -, ces yeux – elle appuya ses pouces glacés sur ses paupières -, ce corps ». Pétrifié, il frémissait à ce contact froid. Les mots ne parvenaient plus à son cerveau. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre comment elle avait su tout cela à son propos. Une brume semblable à celle du champ de bataille l'envahissait tout entier. D'abord, il ne sentit plus le toucher de cette femme. Puis sa vue se brouilla, et sa tête s'alourdit jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule au sol. Avant l'inconscience, il entendit le bruissement des cheveux d'Esmée quand elle se retourna.

Entre deux colonnes blanches, il lui sembla voir un homme couronné de boucles d'or. La femme soupira : « Tu n'avais pas à lui faire ça. Il était en train de se calmer. ». Il perdit encore connaissance.

Une autre pièce, étrangement semblable – ou bien la même, vidée de tous ces visages qui n'avaient eu de cesse de le scruter. Esmée se tenait dans son dos, tout contre lui, et elle manipulait son corps. Son évanouissement ne semblait pas avoir duré plus de quelques minutes. Elle faisait bouger son corps avec des précautions rare, comme s'il avait été une poupée de porcelaine : elle fit se déplier, puis se replier ses jambes, elle exposa chaque parcelle de ses bras, souleva sa tête pour montrer sa gorge, releva ses cheveux. Encore perdu, Edward entendit pourtant distinctement un grognement quand elle ouvrit sa main et montra sa cicatrice. Le grognement ne pouvait être celui d'une femme.

Le souvenir de l'homme le secoua d'un grand tremblement. « Non ! » Il ouvrit les yeux. Il se tenait juste devant lui, et pourtant la seule chose qu'il parvint à voir fut son sourire âcre.

« Laissez-moi partir ! » Une fois, deux fois, il hurla cette phrase trois fois. Esmée maintenait fermement sa pression, il sentit ses doigts s'enfoncer dans ses épaules, puis une autre pression s'exerça sur ses deux joues.

Cette peau-là était si froide qu'elle lui semblait brûlante. Il ne pouvait pas lui échapper, il avait mal, tellement mal. Il tenta de ruer, projeta ses jambes contre un torse trop dur. Trop rapidement, les mains passèrent de son visage à ses deux mollets. Le contact le révulsait, il crut qu'il allait encore vomir. A son tour, Esmée maintint sa tête en place.

« Calme-le. Ne l'endors pas. Ca ne règlera pas le problème. »

La brume était plus légère, et cependant tout son corps s'apaisa. L'homme s'approcha jusqu'à ce que son ventre frôle ses genoux. Dans cet étrange cocon, il ne pouvait plus se détourner du visage de celui qui avait détruit son existence : sa gorge se noua quand il ne put plus que reconnaître son absolue beauté.

Jasper. Son visage semblait avoir été taillé dans le marbre, du nez droit à sa mâchoire aiguë. Cet homme était un dieu. Sous le poids de ses lourdes boucles blondes, il semblait toujours pencher nonchalamment con crâne en une expression d'ennui et de dédain. Sa haute stature, les courbes des muscles, contrastaient violemment avec la courbe parfaite et volontaire d'yeux bien trop noirs. Il put y lire avec stupeur un désir dévorant. L'envie y luttait avec un éclat de méfiance, chez un être à qui bien peu de choses devaient être refusées. Car cet homme ne pouvait qu'être le maître – et le maître bascula la tête pour venir effleurer de l'arrête de son nez l'emplacement de son artère. Jamais Edward n'avait été si conscient du battement furieux de son sang, et ce sang se glaça quand un râle sourd échappa de la bouche honnie. Les mains blanches avaient quitté ses jambes pour entourer fermement son cou et sa taille. Les dents. Ils sentaient les deux crocs frôler sa peau, aller, venir sur la surface, y tracer un sillon sans jamais entamer la chair. Elles n'en finissaient plus, il ne parvenait pas à hurler, il ne parvenait pas à s'enfuir, il ne parvenait même plus à pleurer. Il aurait voulu détruire ce sang, le retirer tout entier de sa peau, ne plus être qu'un cadavre inutile. Et à l'instant où il se mit à souhaiter tout entier la mort, son bourreau s'éloigna en retenant un nouveau râle.

« Il sera parfait, Esmée. Emmène-le dans mes appartements. »

Il avait disparu.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Titre** : Les noces de sang

**Auteur** : n0vembre

**Raiting** : M, bien mérité à partir de... maintenant.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, dont je ne suis pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler une fan, mais quelques uns de ses personnages me plaisent bien !

_**Chapitre 2**_

La première fois que Jasper avait entendu parler d'Edward Cullen, il avait senti dans tout son corps un désir qu'il avait cru ne plus jamais éprouver. _Edward Cullen_. Non content d'être le fils et l'héritier du meneur légendaire des derniers rebelles, il avait été unanimement décrit comme magnifique, jeune, sauvage, parfait. Les éloges à propos de l'odeur de son sang avaient fait le tour de leur clan. Puissant, terrible. Un élixir parfait dans un corps qui avait su anéantir deux des leurs.

A l'idée de l'assaut, il avait passé des nuits entières pétrifié, immobile devant les plans d'attaque. Il ne connaissait de ce homme que quelques description physiques vagues, et pourtant le goût acre de son venin réclamait sa gorge blanche, son sexe durci réclamait sa soumission. Il le voulait, tellement. Les poings crispés sur les grands parchemins, il crevait sous l'envie. Il voulait ce martyr angélique nu sur les draps rouges. Il voulait le couvrir de ses assauts, l'entendre hurler, et mordre le cou qui frémissait sous les cris. Se vider de sa jouissance, goûter la liqueur écarlate.

Et voilà qu'il était là.

Enfin.

Il n'avait jamais, jamais été aussi dur.

Edward Cullen était encore inconscient. C'était la dernière fois. Jasper s'était juré de ne plus user sur lui de son don : non, au lieu de l'étourdir, il allait le domestiquer. Il savait pertinemment que ça allait être long, difficile. « Tu seras à moi. A moi seul. Mon esclave, Edward. Soumis. ». Il passa de longues minutes appuyé contre le cadre de la porte, à fixer l'homme enchaîné à son lit. L'odeur terrible de son sang avait gagné tout l'air de sa chambre. Le venin blessait sa gorge, son sexe réclamait le contact. Comment avait-il pu résister tout à l'heure, si près de l'élixir ? Il savait que ses yeux avaient viré au noir d'encre.

Il posa ses deux mains sur la taille nue. Elle frémit à son contact. La peau était chaude, bien plus chaude que toutes celles qui avaient jamais eu à le satisfaire. Il défit sa chemise d'un geste brusque, et plaqua son torse contre le dos brûlant. Un bruit sourd, presque un ronronnement, qu'il enfouit dans le creux de l'épaule. Ses hanches s'avancèrent dans un coup de rein involontaire, il avait senti de trop près la rumeur de l'artère, le ronronnement se fit gémissement profond. Et quand le bout de sa langue courut de sa gorge à son oreille, goûta les premiers arômes, il ne put réprimer le besoin violent de défaire sa ceinture et d'extraire son membre. Trop rigide, il en avait mal. Une douleur délicieuse qui irradiait dans son ventre tout entier.

« NON ! ». L'emprise de son don s'était dissipée. A sa place, une peur profonde heurta son désir. Le cœur de l'humain battait beaucoup trop vite. « Laissez-moi ! Laissez-moi pitié, putain, laissez-moi, tuez-moi ». Il maintenait fermement la pression sur ses membres, Edward se débattait pourtant, enfonçait de lui-même sa chair dans les doigts glacés. Il lança de son mieux une nouvelle bouffée de calme, plaqua une main sur cette bouche qui hurlait. Alors il ne fit plus que trembler.

« Tu vas m'écouter Edward. »

Il sentait des larmes rouler contre sa peau.

« Tu es à moi. Tu n'as rien à craindre, je prends soin de mes jouets. »

Un sanglot secoua tout le corps.

« Je serai le seul. A te morde. A te prendre. Tu es à moi. »

Le désir était une vague incessante. Il en était fou. Il avait embrassé chaque centimètre de peau, laissé l'empreinte de sa langue sur chaque parcelle découverte. Le corps d'Edward, bon sang, il laissa glisser son sexe contre ces fesses qui s'offraient. Pris d'une fièvre sans nom, il retourna son amant, se glissa par-dessus lui, laissa ses dents érafler la base du cou, d'avant, en arrière, mimant une lente pénétration. Il ne maîtrisait plus rien. Son désir flottait dans l'air, avait pris place chez l'autre, dans sa tête, dans son ventre, dans ce membre dur qu'il effleurait du sien.

Ils ne cessaient plus de gémir. D'une main Jasper s'empara de sa taille, de l'autre il chercha un passage entre les deux globes de chair. Sa propre peau glacée, l'intérieur si chaud, si accueillant. Il ne pouvait plus attendre. Les yeux brumeux d'Edward, à peine entrouverts, le suppliaient de venir à sa rencontre. Au plus profond. Oh, le plus profond... Il souleva les jambes de l'humain, de son humain, encore quelques secondes et il fut enfoui dans sa chair. Il dut se retenir pour ne pas jouir trop vite, pour ne pas l'écraser de son corps, pour ne pas le tuer si tôt. Le dos sous le sien s'était violemment cambré pour venir à sa rencontre.

Chaque muscle était tendu, entre un effort de retenue et la frénésie de son envie. Il allait et venait dans une lenteur démesurée, puis se laissa glisser dans les tréfonds les plus bestiaux. Edward le gainait à la perfection, il était fait à sa mesure. La perfection... L'odeur du sang lui montait à la tête, il avait du le prendre trop fort, trop vite. Le sang dans son domaine. Le sang sur ses draps. Le sang, sa fragrance, le goût du venin.

Ravaler ce venin. N'en laisser qu'une infime quantité. Ne pas tuer Edward. Ni changer sa nature. Il avait jouit entre leurs deux ventres, Jasper savourait encore ,enfoncé dans le corps parfait. Chaque coup de rein était une lutte pour préserver encore le plaisir. Et puis son corps s'enflamma. Son corps tout puissant. Dans un sursaut du violence il parvint enfin à mordre. La jouissance décuplée effaça sa conscience, il n'y eut plus que lui et cet alcool merveilleux qui roulait dans sa gorge. Rouge. Parfait. Rouge. Tellement.

* * *

><p>« Qui est-ce ?<p>

Edward Cullen. »

Dans le silence flottaient des mots insensés.

« Que s'est-il passé ?

Jasper. Il a mordu trop fort. »

Ce n'était pas la voix d'Esmée. Il y avait une voix forte, masculine. L'autre, c'était la voix d'un ange. Tendre. Délicate. Presque fragile.

« - Le venin ?

Il n'est pas passé. Pas en doses suffisantes. Cet enfant a eu de la chance.

Mais le venin...

Oui. Pas assez pour le transformer. Mais assez pour... »

Elle s'était tue soudain, comme par prudence, comme pour ne pas parler de l'horreur. Dans le silence flotta un autre silence, il avait quelque chose d'un recueillement, quelque chose de religieux.

« Il est vivant.

Oui.

Il aurait du le tuer.

Il aurait peut-être du. Tu l'aurais vu... »

Lui avait tout vu. Tout ressenti. Il avait laissé pénétrer dans chaque pore un désir qui n'était pas le sien. Il avait cru devenir fou et puis oui, effectivement, il l'avait été. Il s'était senti brûler entre la haine et le plaisir. Il avait reconnu cette créature qui le dévorait comme proie. Et puis il avait senti les crocs, il avait senti la douleur, il avait senti également naître en lui une jouissance absurde. Il avait compris qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici. Il avait compris qu'il allait mourir. Il avait pensé que c'était mieux ainsi.

Et puis son bourreau avait été balayé, rejeté loin de lui. Le miracle lui avait paru atroce. Il était vivant. Il était vivant. Il avait peur. Quelque chose en lui savait déjà tout ce qui allait arriver. Quelque chose dans son cœur se nouait horriblement.

* * *

><p>Bien. Maintenant que je suis à peu près sure que j'aurai le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout de cette fanfic, vous êtes bien évidemment conviés à me laisser des reviews!<p> 


	4. Chapitre 3

**Titre** : Les noces de sang

**Auteur** : n0vembre

**Raiting** : M, bien mérité à partir de... maintenant.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, dont je ne suis pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler une fan, mais quelques uns de ses personnages me plaisent bien !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>_

La femme s'appelait Rosalie, et d'après ce qu'il avait été supposé comprendre, il se devait de la nommer « maîtresse ». Elle était incroyablement belle, et incroyablement douce. Ses interminables cheveux blonds étaient tenus en une coiffure sophistiquée, qui la rapprochait en même temps de la déesse et de la mariée. Elle n'était vêtue que de blanc, un blanc aussi blanc que sa peau. Elle l'effleurait régulièrement de ses grandes mains, comme elle aurait touché un enfant, avec tendresse. Un sourire permanent, quoique très léger, éclairait son visage.

Son physique était étrangement proche de celui de l'homme qui avait brisé son corps, le même nez, les mêmes yeux, le même charme également. Elle lui en parlait beaucoup, sans jamais cesser de sourire, elle semblait l'aimer. A l'époque où le sang avait dû couler dans leurs veines, ils avaient probablement été frères et sœurs. Elle lui dit que ce Jasper était bien un prince, qu'un jour il hériterait du clan, mais également qu'il avait traqué sans merci toutes les peuplades humaines, en partie pour s'emparer de lui. Chaque révélation le faisait trembler plus fort. A entendre le nom du monstre, son cœur s'affolait dans une peur atroce, puis menaçait de s'arrêter. Mais ce qu'Edward avait remarqué avec horreur, c'est que cette terreur avait beau être immense, elle n'était plus aussi forte que dans ces souvenirs.

Il ne posait aucune question. Rosalie, assise à ses côtés, guidait simplement son monologue, les yeux plantés dans les siens. Et puis soudain elle sembla trouver une fêlure dans son regard. Le fil de sa voix se troubla un instant, comme dans l'hésitation, et puis elle murmura :

« Certains d'entre nous ont des talents, Edward. Je n'en ai pas. Jasper en a un, immense, et c'est pour cela qu'il héritera du trône. Il peut guider les émotions. Il les choisit, les transmet. Tu n'es en rien responsable de ce qui s'est passé hier, quoi que tu aies pensé, quoi que ton corps lui ait dit. Il menait les jeux, il mène _toujours_ le jeu. Ton désir était le sien. »

Alors c'était cela.

Il avait senti cette brûlure dans ses reins, il avait senti son souffle se couper, quelque chose dans sa pudeur qui s'ouvrait comme un fruit, qui _s'offrait_ comme un fruit. L'air avait l'odeur de la nuit. Il avait crié de bonheur au contact de la chair glacée, de la froide humidité de la langue, de ce membre qui effleurait sa peau. Il l'avait réclamé au plus profond de lui tellement il avait peur de se noyer dans son vide, ignoré la douleur, jouit sous ses assauts. Tout avait été parfait et terrifiant. C'avait été son tout premier orgasme, ç'avait été une explosion merveilleuse et atroce. Et puis le second... le plaisir insensé quand la bouche blanche avait aspiré son sang. Il en tremblait encore. Il y avait eu un blanc, comme s'il perdait la mémoire, un hurlement dans son cerveau. Mais rien de tout cela ne lui appartenait. Aucune de ces choses n'était lui.

Edward passa machinalement sa main le long de sa gorge, jusqu'à sentir les deux accrocs dans la peau lisse. Il ne parvint pas à crier, à montrer cette répulsion qui dévorait son cœur. Une part de lui-même répétait qu'il devrait être mort, ou du moins qu'il ne devrait plus être le même, qu'il devrait être des leurs. Une autre se rassurait à la sensation de son pouls. Une dernière restait brumeuse, et creusait un vide entre ses reins.

Mais Rosalie n'avait pas cessé de parler. Elle avait encore baissé d'un ton, il l'entendait à peine. Peut-être qu'elle aurait du se taire. Il aurait rêvé qu'elle se taise. Pour ne pas que la brume devienne un poison. Pour ne pas qu'elle s'applique à le tuer à petit feu.

« Tu dois comprendre que tu appartiens à Jasper. Il a tout droit sur toi. Tu n'en as aucun sur lui, ni sur aucun d'entre nous. Tu es sa propriété. »

« Et surtout, surtout il t'a mordu. Il n'a pas mis assez de venin pour que tu sois... comme nous. Mais le venin est là, quelque part, dans toi, en doses infimes. Il n'aura plus jamais besoin de son don avec toi. »

« Ce que je veux dire, Edward, c'est que tu lui appartiens totalement. Plus le temps passera, plus ton corps réclamera de venin. Tu ne vas plus être... rebelle à son autorité. Puisque tu vas le désirer. Il te faudra le toucher, tu le voudras en toi, tu voudras qu'il te morde, bien plus fort encore que quand tu étais sous l'influence de son don. L'instinct de survie, Edward. Sans ce venin tu mourras. »

Il aurait voulu mourir. Il savait qu'il en serait incapable. Il se recroquevilla contre le mur, entoura ses jambes de ses bras. Son corps se mit à vaciller d'avant en arrière, au rythme des sanglots qui secouaient sa gorge. La main de Rosalie dans ses cheveux l'apaisa un peu, si peu. Elle fit autour de son corps un cocon soyeux, puis elle le souleva. Il rouvrit les yeux dans le grand lit qui avait volé son enfance, et Jasper était là.

Les grandes mains froides prirent son visage en coupe. Il ne savait pas si Jasper l'avait obligé à se lever, ou si son corps s'était exécuté de lui-même, mais il se retrouva soudain debout sur le lit. Et puis une bouche fouilla la sienne, autoritaire et violente, une bouche qui dévorait plutôt qu'elle embrassait, qui se tordait sur la sienne, à laquelle il ne put que répondre. Et quand leurs langues s'atteignirent enfin, son corps rebelle laissa échapper un long gémissement. Il sentit distinctement le liquide qui coulait le long de son palais, la clameur de son cœur, le désir brut.

Il comprit tout à coup qu'il était nu. Comme dans un rêve, il vit son bourreau déchirer sa propre chemise, défaire sa ceinture, quitter tout vêtement. Il prit de lui-même deux doigts dans sa bouche pour les pomper avec ardeur, hurla quand ces mêmes doigts franchirent son ouverture étroite. Il le pénétrait sans douceur, il n'en avait rien à faire, le manque dans ses reins ne voulait pas de tendresse, non, il voulait le sentir venir. Il était exposé sans pudeur, rien en lui ne s'en offusquait, il ne se sentit entier qu'une fois que le membre glissa lentement dans ses profondeurs. Putain. Si profond. Si fort...

Tu dois comprendre que tu appartiens à Jasper. Il avait compris. Il lui appartenait avec violence, avec terreur, avec désir. Il lui appartenait parce qu'il perdit connaissance dans la violence de son orgasme, qu'il eut tout juste le temps de sentir deux dents qui le mettaient à mort, qui lui rendaient la vie. Il n'était plus enchaîné. Il n'était plus sous la coupe de ce don monstrueux. Il était brisé, ouvert en deux sur le lit rouge, et son cœur battait si fort, si fort, trop fort.

* * *

><p>Un peu cours, oui! C'est un chapitre de transition! Je m'excuse pour le rythme de parution qui risque d'être lent, et l'impossibilité de répondre aux reviews pour le moment : hé oui, je fais des études en parallèles... Par contre, il serait possible que je commence en parallèle à traduire une fic anglaise sur ce même couple, et qui me tient beaucoup à coeur!<p> 


	5. Chapitre 4

**Titre** : Les noces de sang

**Auteur** : n0vembre

**Raiting** : M.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, dont je ne suis pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler une fan, mais quelques uns de ses personnages me plaisent bien !

_**Chapitre 4**_

Jasper était parti, il était parti depuis deux longues, deux interminables journées. Sans dire un mot, sans donner de raison, sans un regard. Il avait disparu au réveil et avait laissé closes les portes de ses appartements. Prostré dans un angle de la chambre, Edward était resté seul avec le silence, mais surtout seul à peu à peu comprendre sa nouvelle condition. Les premières heures n'avaient été que stupeur : il n'avait pas compris cette solitude, il avait senti son cœur exploser sous l'espoir également. Etre enfin tranquille, c'était une chance de retrouver la liberté ! Une chance de s'enfuir ! Ou au moins, une chance de mourir. Devant les verrous clos, face à l'absence de toute lame ou de tout cordage, il s'était fait cependant à l'idée que son calvaire n'allait pas cesser de sitôt. Et puis le manque s'était déclaré, brumeux, sournois, une douleur dans chacun de ses membres. Il avait creusé un vide dans ses reins et une brûlure dans chaque artère. Chaque minute était devenue une épreuve, puis chaque instant. Ses jambes avaient refusé de le porter, roulé en boule sur le parquet il s'était mis à pleurer. Puis il n'avait plus eu cette force non plus.

A la fin du tout premier jour, Rosalie était apparue comme seuls peuvent apparaitre les miracles. Il avait ouvert les yeux et ceux de sa maîtresse étaient là, doux, tendres, teintés d'excuses. « Donnez-moi... », sa bouche fatiguée n'avait pu finir la phrase. Elle la compléta cependant : «... du venin ? Le mien ne conviendra pas. Maintenant que celui de Jasper est là, il te ferait mal ». A la place, elle s'assit tout près de lui, et tâcha de surélever sa tête pour la poser sur ses genoux. Elle porta une gourde à ses lèvres pour les humidifier, puis tenter de le faire boire – ce n'était que de l'eau. Puis elle fit de même avec ce qui lui sembla être de la nourriture humaine, peut-être quelques légumes et une volaille, réduite en bouillie. Très douce, elle le traitait comme un enfant. A ce moment là il l'aimait comme un enfant aime celui qui sauve sa vie. Mais elle portait une douleur dans ses yeux d'or, qui lui signifiait doucement que le calvaire n'était en rien fini, et que ces aliments ne le soulageraient qu'à demi.

Quand il lui demanda pourquoi Jasper n'était pas là, elle eut un sourire amer, et lui signifia simplement qu'il finirait par revenir. « Quand tu auras parfaitement compris », qu'elle ajouta après un instant de silence. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait comprendre. Peut-être la douleur. Peut-être devait-il se purger de toute la haine.

« Essaye de dormir ».

Il ne pouvait pas. La douleur revint très peu de temps après ce repas, peut-être à peine plus lente. Elle était à présent directement logée dans son ventre, qu'elle s'appliquait à tordre dans tous les sens, parfois même, il lui semblait, à déchirer. Ses yeux se fermaient pour de longs intervalles de secondes pendant lesquels il sombrait dans quelques délires. Il voyait Alice danser comme au temps de sa prime enfance, se percher sur ses pointes, tournoyer en lui criant de la regarder. Il voyait Elizabeth pleurer en voyant ce que son fils avait pu devenir. Il voyait Jasper qui se penchait pour le mordre. Mais quand il rouvrait les yeux, invariablement, il n'était pas là. Jamais là.

L'empreinte laissée par les crocs sur sa gorge brûlait horriblement.

Il ne comprenait pas comment comprendre, il ne savait pas ce qu'il fallait comprendre, il savait juste qu'il voulait mourir, ou au moins que tout cela cesse. Parfois, sa haine refluait, et il se mettait à rêver de Jasper comme du sauveur qui allait détruire cette douleur. Et puis la haine revenait, implacable, quand il se voyait rampant sur le parquet froid, quand il voyait ce que le monstre avait pu lui faire. Quelques larmes amères s'imprimaient sur le bois. Il dormit quelques heures, peut-être deux, peut-être seulement une, mais il dormit enfin. Mais cet épuisement était toujours là, sournois. A présent il était prêt à supplier.

Et pourtant, la porte de la grande chambre ne s'ouvrit qu'à la toute fin du second jour. A cet instant il n'était plus rien, plus rien qu'un corps dévoré par l'absence et dévoré par le manque, qui attendait, soumis, immobile. Les paupières entrouvertes il devina Jasper, le corps de Jasper, sa crinière d'or, son venin qui le narguait. Il se traîna, il rampa presque jusqu'au grand fauteuil où le maître s'était installé. Il sentait ses yeux qui le transperçaient, il devinait le sourire narquois.

« A qui appartiens-tu, Edward ?

A... vous... »

Ce fut comme une décharge électrique, à l'instant où la main de Jasper se tendit vers son visage, effleura sa peau, glissa dans ses cheveux. Son corps réclamait son propriétaire, il le reconnaissait et s'y offrait. Ils étaient très proches. Il avait atteint le fauteuil, s'était soulevé suffisamment pour poser sa tête trop lourde sur ses genoux. Le contact lui donna la force de faire ce qu'il savait devoir faire, mais aussi la force d'admettre qu'il n'en ressentirait aucun dégoût. Il enfouit son visage contre le bas du ventre du vampire, soupira, puis sourit doucement quand celui-ci défit sa ceinture, lui présenta son membre durcit. Il était traversé par un bonheur étrange, comme en anticipation de la fin de ses douleurs. Alors la pointe de sa langue redessina la courbe du gland, le cajola, puis il laissa Jasper s'enfoncer au plus profond de la moiteur de sa bouche, aller, venir, au rythme d'enfer qu'imprimait la main dans ses cheveux.

« Si chaud... » Laissèrent échapper les lèvres entrouvertes du prince. Et puis il s'arracha de son étreinte. Et puis il l'allongea sur le grand lit. Et puis il le couvrit de ses assauts. Et puis enfin il lui rendit la vie. Chaque goutte de venin était une goutte de bonheur intense. Chaque seconde le rendait plus fou, le réduisait à néant, et il pliait sous le grand corps blanc. Et puis il rouvrit les yeux sur Jasper qui l'observait silencieusement. Ils ne se touchaient même plus – le regard du maître, doré, parfait, presque curieux, le transperçait et le pétrifiait pourtant. Il était crucifié sous ces yeux. Tout son sang s'était glacé.

« Tu t'y feras. Regarde, tu t'y fais déjà. Tu es à moi. »

Sa mort était lente. Tellement lente qu'elle en était interminable. Mais elle avait bel et bien commencé. L'expérience de la violence du manque l'avait transformé – au point même que quand Jasper l'allongea à ses côtés et ferma les yeux, il ne tenta pas de le tuer. Il resta immobile, recroquevillé, et s'endormit lui-même. Il n'avait pas accordé un regard à cette gorge blanche qui s'offrait à l'emprise de ses doigts. Non, il avait simplement pensé à la clameur du venin, à cette agonie atroce qui serait la sienne. La peur le tenait dans un étau aussi froid que les mains du vampire. Il était sien. Il avait bel et bien cessé de s'appartenir.


End file.
